gatchamanfandomcom-20200215-history
Jun
Jun also known as Jun the Swan is the team's electronics and demolitions expert. Her birdstyle is based off of the Swan. Appearance Bio Gatchaman Gatchaman II Gatchaman Fighter Weapons and Arsenal *'Yo-Yo:' *'Aurora Ribbon:' A gymnastics ribbon that serves as Jun's primary weapon in Gatchaman II. Jun used it as a whip or a grappling rope. *'Elenettor:'A bracelet weapon that Jun wears on her right forearm that fires an energy beam. Her main weapon in Gatchaman Fighter. Jun's bombs *'Lipstick bomb:' In the OVA, Jun used miniature bombs that were disguised as lipstick and could to stick to walls. *'Bear bomb:' Seen in NTT Gatchaman. An explosive that resembles a magenta and white teddy bear's head. *'"Horseshoe crab" Bomb:' An explosive seen in the 2007 trailer for the cancelled Gatchaman animated film from Imagi Studios. The concept never made into the 2011 trailer, so it was likely dropped from the film some time during production. G-3 Mecha G-3 'Auto Swan:'Jun's motorcycle in Gatchaman II. While it lacks the hovercraft function of it's predecessor, the Auto Swan is a fast and powerful motorcycle equipped with twin missile launchers and rocket boosters. It was destroyed along with the New God Phoenix in Gatchaman Fighter. '''Gatcha Three: '''Jun's mecha in Gatchaman Fighter. A green and white jet vehicle with rotary fans inside the wings. Armed with laser cannons and missile launchers. It is one of the five mechas used to form the Gatchaspartan, forming part of the wings and the midsection of the ship. Appearances in Other Media Anime Yatterman (2008) Time Bokan (OVA) In the second Time Bokan anime OVA, The Dornobo Gang are ordered by their boss to find the Tatsunoko Kingdom and steal a gem from a statue in the center of the city. Boyacky then remembers about the time six odd characters (The Science Ninja Team and Dr. Nambu) walked into his noodle shop, ordered six egg croquette noodles and left without paying. When he tried to confront them about it, they went down a manhole with the Tatsunoko logo on it and escaped. The Doronbo Gang then deduces that that is where the entrance to the Tasunoko Kingdom must be. The Doronbo then attack the city and all the old Tatsunoko superheroes try to stop them, including the Science Ninja Team. However, most of them go home after the mecha turns into the high school girl mecha Sailor Mun Mun and pleas for them to stop picking on her. Hurricane Polimar states he will stay to fight the mecha. Jun then tells Ken that Ryu, Joe and Jinpei went home because they were bored and upset that they didn't get to say any lines. Ken then states that as a hero of justice, fighting high school girls is not his style. Jun misinterprets this as Ken having a high school girl fetish and that he like younger women and Polimar teases Ken about it. Ken then roundhouse kicks Polimar for his mockery. Ken tries to patch up with Jun but makes things worse by stating that women blossom after thirty, which Jun is insulted by because she's still in her 20s. Both Polimar and Jun are enraged and proceed to beat Ken up. The Mecha, taking advantage of their bickering, blasts them. Noticing Jun down in the rubble, Boyacky and Tonzura pick her up with the mecha and ogle her as she pleas for help in suggestive poses. Doronjo, jealous of Jun trying to be sexier than her, rattles Jun by shaking her using Sailor Mun Mun and then tosses her with a baseball-style pitch. Yatterman-1 and 2 catch her in mid-air and rescues her but then Yatterman-1 accidentally drops her during their usual schtick of announcing their arrival to their archenemies. Jun lands safely on Omotchama's head. After a brief, standard episode style fight, the OVA ends. Video Games Jun is a playable character in the fighting games Tatsunoko Fight and Tatsunoko vs. Capcom. External links *http://gatchonline.com/characters/jun.htm *Jun's profile on the Tatsunoko vs Capcom Wiki Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Gatchaman